Love happens
by Girl who likes to read. A lot
Summary: Korra is a mercenary with a mission. Kill the new leader of the triple triads. But this will become a lot harder when love enters the life of Korra. I DONT OWN LOK
1. Chapter 1

**_First Fanfic everrr, Im makorra shipper so thats why its makorra. English is not my native language so try to ignore the mistakes please.._**

**_So this story was kind of in my head for a few weeks after reading some stories on fanfiction. Hope you guys like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra! Otherwise there would be makorra from the start and book 2 would be already on the air :)_**

* * *

Korra POV

'Ugh! I don't want to go, Asami! Please let me stay here, at home.' I actually couldn't believe she was forcing me to go to this stupid and absolutely boring appointment.

'Shut up and listen to me! This isn't a joke, Korra! This is the real deal. Imagine what you could make with this, if you would get the job.' Asami said. I know it was a big deal, I mean not every mercenary was invited by the council of Republic City, but I just didn't feel like going.

'Okay, I'll go. You happy now?' I said, kind of annoyed how she could persuade me so easily.

'Oh yeah, I'm very happy. So, we have to go shopping for you meeting with the council' She said with a bit too much enthusiasm for my part.

'Why? Its just a meeting.'

'What did you say? This isn't just a meeting, this is the council we're talking about for Pete's sake!'

'Whatever. I'm just gonna go in my normal attire, nothing fancy'

'Okay, that's fine with me but only if you promise me to put on some make-up'

'Why?! I'm a mercenary, not a princess. So, I'm not gonna wear make-up. I'm supposed to look fearful and fierce, not fancy and girly' I said, trying to make my point and talk her out of this nonsense.

'If you're not gonna wear make-up, then I will pick out a lovely outfit for you to wear'

'Okay, but just mascara, no blush or other crap. Deal?!'

'Deal!'

THE NEXT DAY

'Welcome Ms Korra'

'Hey, btw it's just Korra. I don't like to whole Ms.'

'Okay than, lets start with the meeting' a older man said.

I still can't believe I'm here, with mascara on my face. I looked around the room. Before was a table with five persons at it. I recognized only one of them, Tarlok. He was from the Water Tribe, just like me. Even if he was Northern and not Southern like me, I had some sort of connection with the guy. I actually didn't find the rest interesting so I immediately turned to the other side of the table where a older man was sitting in an Air Nomad attire. I did not catch his name but I heard some things about councilman Tenzin, son of the Amazing Avatar Aang. I believe that he was this Tenzin. He had a funny looking beard. I chuckled.

'Excuse me, do you find something amusing?' asked the Air Nomad.

'Yeah. Your beard. What's your name?' I replied.

'Uhm' he stood up. 'I am councilman Tenzin. Son of Avatar Aang-'

'Okay, just wanted to know your name, not all of that gibberish with it' I interrupted.

'Uh, okay' He said, looking kind of shocked. I guess he wasn't interrupted a lot of times in his life.

'Yeah. So?' I asked followed by an awkward silence.

'What do you mean, Korra?' Tarlok asked me.

'What is this whole meeting about? I mean I hope you have some sort of good reason to have come over to the council hall?!'

'Oh yes, we do. Well, we think we do.' Tenzin said.

'So, what is it about?'

'We need you help' Tarlok said.

'I kind of figured that already out. I'm not dumb you know'

'No. No. We never assumed you were but uh…'

'Ugh. Just spit it out already!' I was getting annoyed by the slow pace of this meeting.

'Okay, we want you to help us ending the crime on the streets of Republic City.'

'And how am I supposed to help you?'

'Well, you are the most powerful bender we know, except for the Avatar but we still haven't figured out who that is so we have to do it with you.' Tenzin said.

'Well thank you for the compliment' I said with an obvious sarcastic tone.

'Uhm, you- are- wel –come- I- guess' Tenzin stuttered. Boy, he did not get sarcasm at all, I already figured out that.

'So what do you want me to do?' I asked, I was actually curious now.

'We want you to take out the leader of the Triple Triads. We thought after Lighting Bolt Zolt died, peace would return on the streets and the Triple Triads would end. But we were wrong… So wrong!'

'So now you want me to kill the new leader?' I guessed.

'Yes, his name is Mako. He leads the Triads together with his brother but only Mako has to be killed, we don't see his brother as a thread because he is barely active in the underworld of Republic City.' The Fire Nation woman said.

'Okay, doesn't seem too difficult. What's my reward?'

'We will grant you immunity from the law, you will get a house in the upper ring of Republic City and we will give you one million yuans for your services'

'Wow! Okay, I'll do it. Without a doubt.' I replied eagerly. I could already see me sitting in a huge mansion, with a butler. And I could do whatever I wanted because that stuck-up police chief Bei Fong could not touch me with a finger. I smiled.

'There is one thing' Tenzin quickly added. 'It cannot come out that you work for the council. If you get caught by the triads or someone else, you cannot tell anyone, understand?'

'Understood, sir!' I replied giggly.

'Then the meeting is hereby ended'

I sprinted away. I just couldn't wait to tell Asami what had happened during the meeting. Also I couldn't wait to get started with my mission. Being a mercenary has its dangers but it are the missions like this one that makes it nice.

* * *

_**Chapter one. What do you think?! Review if you want me to continue with this story. Love you guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

Chapter 2

Asami POV

I was waiting. Waiting for Korra to finally get home. I could not come with her to the meeting. Huge bummer for me but I'll live. I have no idea how long it took for her to get home but to me it felt like ages. I could almost see grey hairs in the mirror while I'm only 21! It was probably just my imagination but still. I was so happy.. and super curious when I finally saw her.

'How was it?' I asked.

'I got a new mission'

'So, what is it? You need any help? You know I'm a good fighter and mercenary.' I said.

'Easy 'sami, you have to help me because it's kind of a huge job. I have to kill the new leader of the Triple Triads. The council thinks it will solve the crime on the streets.'

'That's such an awesome job. And you're really gonna let me help you?!'

'Yeah. I mean, why not?'

'You have no idea how much I love you right now' I said.

'I have an idea. But you love me no matter what. I'm the awesome sister you don't have' Korra said with a wink.

'Okay, you got me.. sis' I winked back.

I couldn't believe she actually let me help her with the mission. I mean I am a mercenary and all, and I am good at it too, but still, I am not half as good as Korra. Of course she had her waterbending to help her with her missions and I was a non-bender but still. I was so happy I got a chance to help her.

'Let's go to the city, I want to celebrate' I said while pulling her with me.

* * *

Mako POV

'Hey Bo' I greeted Bolin as he entered my office.

'Hey Mak' he replied

'I told you to stop calling me that, my name is Mako. You know, with an O at the end'

'I know, I just like calling you Mak, just like dad called you' He looked at me with his big green eyes. He was my baby brother, he will always be, even now that I'm 22 and he is 20.

'Well, baby brother. What brings you in the underworld of Republic City?' I asked.

'I just wanted to see my brother again. By the way, I am NOT your baby brother. I'm 20 remember'

'I remember, but you called me Mak, I see this as payback' I winked. 'Bo, we both know that you do not just stop by to say hello' I continued.

'Okay, you got me. I need some money.' He mumbled.

'I can't hear you, because I could swear that you just asked for money while I myself am also a poor bastard'

'I know, but can't you get something out of the safe for the triads.' He proposed.

'No way. They'll kill me if I did that even though I am the leader'

'Please. It's just 50 yuans.' He pleaded with big, I mean like huge puppy dog eyes.

'Okay, but just 50 yuans. And you will promise to never, ever ask for money again.' I turned away and walked to the safe.

'Promise. Thank you big brother.'

I gave him his money.

'Why do you need it?'

'I want to impress a girl. I have seen her once but I know she's the one.' He said dreamy.

'You said that same thing about the last three girls you have been with. And those girls stayed, uhm.. let me think, oh yeah, one night.'

'But this girl is different. You should have seen her. She had this beautiful, black, wavy, long hair. And her eyes were.. just amazing!' He said with a lot of enthusiasm.

'Bolin, I'm telling you. Fine with me you're in love, but do not make it a one night stand. Please! I do not want to sit here again with a depressed you, crying over a girl who ran away after you made love, while I think it was just sex for her by the way.'

'Ouch, hurtful!'

'I know, now get out and find that girl of yours.' I said pointing out to the door.

'I am going already. You know, you should get a girl yourself. Maybe it will make your life a bit more colourful.' He said while standing with the door open.

'My life is colourful, it is full of orange and blue.'

'You just because you're a firebender does not mean your life is filled with colours'

'Okay, you're right. Maybe I should find myself a girl. Now get out.'

'Okay, bye Mak-o'

'Bye Bolin'

And the door was closed again.

* * *

Bolin POV

My brother really had to find himself a girl. But first I am gonna focus on the girl I have a crush on. I walked around the city centre, I spotted her immediately, she was sitting at a café with another girl. She was even prettier than the first time I saw her, actually both girls were pretty, the other girl looked a bit younger, I guessed she was around my age. I started to walk towards them.

'Hello'

'Uh, hi.' She said as she looked at me. When her eyes met mine I knew once again that she was definitely the one.

'I just walked by and noticed your beauty and was wondering if you maybe…' I just could not get anything out of me anymore.

'If I would like to go out with you?! Maybe. What's your name?' she said.

'Bolin' I answered.

'Asami.' Asami, I thought. Without a doubt the most gorgeous name I have ever heard. The name of an angel.

'Now about that date. How about tomorrow at 7 pm at Quang's?'

'Quang's? I do not have enough money for that and I wanted to buy you dinner.'

'Okay, let's make a deal. I'll buy dinner and then you will buy me a few drinks afterwards.'

'Deal.' I liked this girl. She was confident but not too confident.

* * *

Korra POV

'If I would like to go out with you?! Maybe. What's your name?' Asami said.

'Bolin' the boy answered.

Bolin, I liked this guy. He seemed nice. I think it would be nice to have him as a friend. And I thought Asami and him would be adorable together. I wondered if he had a brother or something like that. But my love life would have to wait. My mission would always come at the first place. Afterwards, maybe then I would focus on my love life but for now my head has to stick with the game. A game named 'Kill the new leader of the Triple Triads also known as Mako'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Korra POV

'Asami, where are you?' I was looking around the apartment for her but could not find her. After a few minutes looking I finally found her at the most predictable place ever, her room, more specifically her closet.

'Are you still looking for an outfit for your date?' I asked.

'Yes, please help me Korra. I can't decide what to wear.'

'Uhm, what about what you're wearing?! I mean it looks nice.'

'What? Absolutely not! He has already seen me in this, and this is what I wear usually. This is a date, a special occasion. No, I have to wear a dress or at least something he hasn't seen me in yet.'

'Girl, he has seen you only once.' I said. I laughed inside, I have to admit it was funny to see her stress out over something so unimportant.

Finally she picked two dresses. Now I probably had to decide which one she was going to wear on her date.

'So, what do you think? Which one should I wear?' There it was that question I did not like at all.

'Asami, why do you keep asking me that question each time you have a date? You know I'm no good at this thing.'

'I don't know, I just want an opinion from someone else.'

'Okay than. Uhm, the blue one.'

'Korra, there is no blue one. It is either violet or green.'

'Okay. The violet one.'

'Thank you. Now I know for sure that I will wear the green dress.'

'Seriously. You asked me to pick one so you would know which one you should not wear.'

'Yep. Like you said yourself; You're not good at this thing' She winked.

'Okay. You're right. Now I need your help.' I said, I kinda wanted to end this 'date talk'.

'With what? You have a date yourself?'

'Hell no! I just need your help with a strategy. Or have you forgotten that you wanted to help with my.. I mean our mission.'

'No, no. I'd be happy to help.' She said, quickly tossing the dress on her bed.

'Come on then. On to the living room. I have laid everything ready.'

* * *

Mako POV

I was reading how the triads were doing.

'Damn. You gotta be kidding me.'

'What's it bro?' Bolin asked me.

'It's just that six triad members got arrested last week by the police'

'So?'

'So, I have six members less. Plus the other twenty that got arrested in the past few weeks.'

'Well, I might have an idea how to solve your problem.'

'Shoot!'

'Well, what if we have some sort of audition?'

'Audition?' I asked my brother.

'Yeah. People from the underworld have to come and give us some sort of demonstration what they can do. Wait! Better idea. We have fights. A competition. Each person may choose a category in which they want to fight and then the winners from each category may join the triads. That way we have an earth bender, a fire bender, a water bender and a non-bender joining our triad.'

'You know, Bo. That is actually not such a bad idea.'

'Thank you.'

'You know what. We're gonna make it happen. We are going to hold a competition.' I said. I was very enthusiastic. This might actually work!

* * *

Korra POV

'So, the only thing I have to do is to get this Mako alone and then I can kill him while you distract his brother.' I said.

'Yes. But aren't you forgetting something?!'

'What then?'

'How are we gonna infiltrate in the triads. I mean only members have a chance of getting alone with Mako. No one out of the triads know how he looks like or how his brother looks like. They are a complete mystery.'

'You're right. We just have to wait, I guess. We have to wait for an opportunity to get in.' I said, not knowing what to do else.

'Okay then. We have strategy then.' Asami said.

'Yes. And a good one if I may say so myself.'

'I completely agree with you.'

'Well. It's almost dinner time so I'm going to Narook's.' I said standing up.

'Oh shit! What time is it?!'

'Quarter to seven. Why?' I replied.

'MY DATE. IM GONNA BE LATE!' Asami started to panic.

'Relax Asami. Just get in your dress quickly and then I will drop you of at Quang's.'

'Thank you. You're the best.' She hurried into her room and 5 minutes later she came out. She looked like a complete other person, she had changed her outfit, her make-up, her hair, everything.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up!' She started to run towards the door.

I started the car as quickly as possible and looked at the clock. Ten to seven. It was a ten minute drive so she was gonna be right on time if I hurried.

* * *

Bolin POV

It was seven 'o clock. I was already at Quang's but Asami wasn't there. I started to think the worst scenario's. What if she just blew me off? What if she comes but with another guy? What if she is looking at me with her friend and laughing at me because I was so stupid to show up?! While deeply in my thoughts a car pulled up. I looked at the car and saw her, Asami's friend and in the back.. Asami! I started to smile again.

'You look lovely' I said while opening the door for her.

'Thank you. You don't look bad yourself' she said with a smile. Man, I loved her smile.

'Thanks Kor. I owe you.' She said towards her friend.

'I know. Hey, Bolin. I'm a light sleeper so if you if you two want to have sex, please do it at your place then' she said to me.

'Uh, uh.' I did not know what to respond.

'Ah shut up, Korra. Go home and we promise not to make it too loud if we have sex at our place.' Asami answered for me.

The car started to drive away from us and then it was just the two of us.

'So, was that awkward or was it just me?' I said.

She laughed. 'Well, that's just Korra. She says whatever she thinks of. Don't worry. You'll get used to it.' She took my arm.

'Let's go inside' she said.

Dinner was amazing. The food was great. I love food! And we talked the whole time. She told me about her passion, cars. And when she did she just lit up, it was amazing to see her so happy. We decided to walk towards the boardwalk and make a walk before our date ended. I just wished it would never end, I was having an amazing time.

'I wish this night would never end.' She said. It was as if she could read my thoughts.

'Me neither.' I replied.

I turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. She looked at me and there were sparks. I really wanted to kiss her but I did not know if she wanted to kiss me so I just kept looking at her. Then I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I started to kiss back. There were fireworks. I did not know this feeling I had, I never had this with any girl I kissed before.

* * *

Asami POV

He looked at me and I looked back. He had to most amazing pair of green eyes I have ever seen. He kept looking at me with such, I don't know what it was in his eyes, love maybe. I wanted to kiss him so badly, my instinct took over and before I knew it I was kissing him. It was amazing. I really liked this guy, I did not want to make this a one night stand and it seems like he also did not want that. I was in heaven. His lips felt amazing, like his lips were made for mine.

* * *

Asami and Bolin POV

The kiss broke. At that moment they cursed the stupid fact that they needed air to breath. They took a few breaths and started to kiss again. It soon turned into a heated make out session.

'I like you' they said together when they broke another kiss.

* * *

**Not the best ending for a chapter, but it will have to do. Tell me if you like what I'm writing. This story will be Makorra and Bosami if you hadn't noticed yet. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I had this sort of break down. I said that I wanted to stop writing this story, but I had this review who said I had to continue, so I did. Here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. _**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**_

Disclaimer: I do not one anything expect my laptop :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

THE NEXT DAY

**Bolin POV**

I woke up in my own bed after an amazing night. It's not what you think! I walked her home and went to my own house after a few goodnight kisses. I fell asleep and slept like a baby. It was the best night of sleep that I had in years. I dreamt of her, my angel, Asami. But I also got this weird dream in which I was standing at the end of a path and Asami walked to me in a white dress, I guess it was my wedding. I looked around and saw people I know and people I didn't know but that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that I did not see Mako standing next to me as my best man and when my eyes met Korra's, her smile turned into a sad face, and she mouthed to me an apology. That was the weird part. I just could not figure this dream out.

**Asami POV**

I woke up and got out of bed. I woke Korra up and started telling her about last night. I was talking and she listened as she ate her breakfast. She had just taken a sip of her orange juice when I told the part when I kissed him.

'And I kissed him' I said as casual as possible.

I expected a happy and a bit shocked reaction but what Korra did, I definitely did not expect.

She spit her drink! It just burst out of her mouth like a volcano. I started laughing so hard that I fell of my chair and started rolling on the floor. It was a hilarious sight. **(btw this actually happened to me. My BFF told me that she kissed a boy and I seriously just spit it out.. and now I still have to hear from her how funny it was) **'You kissed Bolin!' I just nodded. 'Wow! Just WOW!'

**Mako POV**

I was woken up by an overly happy Bolin. I kind of regretted the fact that he moved in with me again two months ago. But it was nice to have him in my life, with the Triads going wrong he always made my day a bit better. Like now, he was so excited how his date went yesterday. I felt happy for him. Too bad I had to get to work.

'Bo, I have to go'

'Why? I was just getting to the best part'

'Well, that tournament isn't going to plan itself'

'You're right. You know what, I'll go with you. You need some help with planning and then I can finish the story I was telling you. Deal?'

'Deal!'

We finished breakfast really quick and went to my office. There we started planning the tournament.

**Korra POV**

I decided to do some reconnaissance in the bars. I had to find a way inside the triads. I ordered a beer and walked to a table. I tried to eavesdrop a bit, but no luck so far. The only thing I got was that some triad members got arrested a few days ago. That was until he came in.

**Bolin POV**

I spent the rest of the morning inside Mako's office. We decided to make four different groups; water benders, earth benders, fire benders and non-benders separate. You know, just so that everyone got a fair chance of joining the triads. The plan was to have four new members in the end, they were gonna be the four winners of each group. I thought it was a nice plan but Mako still had some doubts. He wanted to continue planning but I just did not. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already four pm.

'Mako, we should really stop working. We've been working on this four 7 hours!'

'No, I want to continue. But you can go if you want'

'I'll be back in an hour or two and then I want you out of this office and inside the house, making dinner'

'Deal. Now leave please.'

I started walking. I was just exhausted so I decided to go to a bar , get a beer and catch up with some old friends.

**Korra POV**

I don't know if I saw it right but I could swear that I just saw Bolin walking in. I couldn't believe that he would go to a bar which is known for its criminal costumers. I just hoped that he would not see me. I wanted to stay low so I could eavesdrop easily. I saw him order a beer and sitting at the bar. I started walking to the bar as well and ordered a scotch. He looked at me, lucky for me I had a cloak on and he couldn't see my face. He was making his way to me and I started getting nervous. _Go away _I thought. Just as he wanted to start a conversation for me I heard someone yelling through the bar.

'Hey Bolin'

'Hey Tahno' Tahno sat down next to Bolin and also next to me.

'How ya doing?'

'Fine, just fine. Just planned a tournament with the big boss'

'Tournament? Tell me more'

'Well, we lost some triad members and now we want to plan this tournament to get new members' Bolin whispered.

Bolin had ties with the Triple Triads! I thought. I was shocked. He seemed such a nice guy when Asami and I met him.

'Nice plan. So who may participate?'

'Everyone actually. As long as you have a reputation or lines with someone in the underwold'

_This is my chance _I thought. I could participate, win and join the triads. I only had to win this tournament.

* * *

_**Special thanks to my reviewers! Love you guys! And of course also special thanks to the ones who follow this story and favourite it! 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Someone asked for some Makorra so I put a bit in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep doing this?! If I did own LOK then I would save everybody from their misery and air season 2. I do NOT own anything!

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

Bolin stayed for an hour and Korra waited for him to leave. She did not want to miss anything of his conversations. She found out there will be separate groups in the tournament so she could choose which category she wanted to compete in, water bending or non-bending. She hadn't figured out yet which one she would choose but she probably had a few days before the tournament. Korra was very busy with the job she was doing. But for some reason she couldn't get a fact out of her head, Bolin mentioned his brother and while this had nothing to do with the mission, she kept thinking about it. Maybe because now Asami had a boyfriend, she wanted a boyfriend as well. When Bolin finally left, Korra hurried home. She had to tell Asami what she saw and heard in the bar. But she decided not to mention Bolin's name. If Asami was ever gonna be told about Bolin, then it had to be told by Bolin himself.

* * *

**KORRA POV**

Lucky me, Asami was home. Otherwise I would be locked out, half an hour ago I found out that I left my keys at the apartment. At that moment I could just hit myself, it was such a stupid act from me. I rang the doorbell and Asami opened. I could already smell dinner, noodle and sea prunes, my favourite.

'Hey'

'Hey, why didn't you use your keys?'

'I left them at the table. Stupid me, right?!'

'Yup, pretty stupid. But hurry up, I am making dinner'

We were talking while she was cooking. She started to look around our apartment.

'You know Korra, we should really get a table' I broke the table a few weeks ago when I was practicing my water bending.

'I know. When I finish this mission, okay? Then you can pick the most expensive table you like.'

'Okay. I hold you on to that'

'Fine with me.' A smile appeared on my face.

'Why were you gone the whole day actually?'

'I was doing some reconnaissance'

'And? You found out anything?'

'Actually, I did. I found out the perfect way for us to enter the triads.'

'Really. Tell me.'

'Well, some guy said something about a tournament. It is set up by the big boss himself so he will be there for sure'

'Good. What kind of tournament?'

I told her everything I knew and we decided we would both compete. Asami in the non-bending category and I was gonna compete in the water bending group.

'Uhm, Asami. Do you smell that?'

'Oh shit. The food.' There was smoke coming out of the kitchen.

'ugh ugh' I took a towel to clear the smoke and I put the fire off.

I suggested we were gonna go to Narooks and she agreed. We cleaned the kitchen really quick and left the apartment.

* * *

**BOLIN POV**

Catching up with Tahno was nice. We spend an hour talking about the triads, the tournament and also Mako. I just didn't call him Mako because there was a girl sitting next to Tahno. I didn't know her and I also did not want her to know that Mako was my brother. I went home again and saw Mako sleeping on the couch.

'Hey big bro!' I jumped onto him and tried to wake him up.

I turned out to be harder than I thought it would be.

'MAKOOOOOOOOO'

'Mmmm… Bo, is that you?'

'Yeah, who else would it be, dumbass?' Bolin laughed.

'Dunno, just asking to be sure' Mako rubbed his eyes and yawned.

'Well, I'm guessing that you didn't make dinner'

'No, sorry. I was too tired'

'No worries, We could just go out and grab a bite'

'Fine with me. Narooks?'

Mako nodded.

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

Mako stood up and got dressed. Bolin and Mako walked across the city to Bolin's favourite place, Narooks. As soon as they entered a smile appeared on Bolin's face. The reason? Asami and Korra were sitting at a table waiting for a waiter to take their order.

* * *

**MAKO POV**

My little brother got this weird smile on his face as we entered Narooks. I followed his gaze and saw two girls sitting at a table. _'Bolin, Bolin. You big flirt' _I thought. Bolin started walking to them and I just walked behind him.

'Hey Asami'

'Hey Bolin' one of the girls, the one with black hair and green eyes, got up and kissed him on the cheek. I guess it was his girlfriend but I could be mistaken.

'Sokka, this is Asami. Asami, this is my brother Sokka' Bolin said as he introduced us. My brother and I had this rule that he would not call me by my real name because I had to be very careful, you know with me being the triple triad boss.

'Hello Sokka, nice to meet you. As you know now, I'm Asami and this is Korra' Asami pointed to the girl sitting at the table.

'Bo, is this the girl you went out with?' I asked my brother.

Bolin looked at me and wanted to say something but Asami cut him off.

'Yeah, it was amazing. You have a sweet brother.' She kissed him on the cheek once again.

Bolin and I sat down with Asami and uhm.. Kori, Konna. I don't know. Something with a 'K'.

'So Korra?' Bolin started. _'Korra, that was her name'_ I remembered. 'Are you seeing anyone at this moment? Because my brother here is single and I think you would be great together so we could double date.' _'Talking about getting straight to the point'_ I shoot a death glare at my brother, he knew I would not date, ever! I was the boss of the triple triads, I could never be safe and the person I was dating wouldn't be either.

'Uhm..' Korra started. 'I am not looking for anyone right now. I am busy with this big assignment for my job, maybe afterwards. Who knows?!' She looked unsure, as if she wondered if there would be a time after her 'assignment'.

'What do you do? You know, for a job?' I asked.

'I, uh.. I have to go. It was nice. Maybe we could meet some other time' She quickly got up, threw some yuans on the table and slowly started to run out of the restaurant. Asami quickly followed her, saying that she was sorry for the girl's behaviour.

'Well,' Bolin and I looked at each other. 'That was an unusual goodbye' He nodded.

'I guess we're stuck with the bill then' he commented as he took out his wallet.

There was something odd about Korra. I couldn't put my finger on it but I couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

**KORRA POV**

_'What is wrong with me?!' _I always could get away with my lies but when I looked at Sokka he made me feel self-conscious and insecure. _'What is wrong with me?!'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: I got this question if Korra is the avatar. Yes she is! Only nobody knows yet, not even Korra. I also don't know if they will find out in this story.**_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA! Okay, maybe in my dreams but in real life unfortunately not :(_

**Chapter 6**

THE NEXT DAY

**KORRA POV**

For some reason I spent the night dreaming of this Sokka guy. But I ignored this fact because I wasn't really dating material, you know with me being a mercenary and all. I wanted to clear my head today and decided to do some reconnaissance today. I still had to find out when this tournament would be so I could start training. Not that I did not do that already, just wanted to know so I could start training harder and prepare for it. I wrote a note for Asami and went out the door. Once outside I thought where I should go. Not a pub of course, it was only seven am. Maybe a training centre in the darker part of the city. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. I started walking towards my destination. I should only take me half an hour but my stomach told me it would take me a bit longer, I headed towards a little café and ordered breakfast, I finished it quickly, paid and headed further. That's when I saw him.

* * *

**ASAMI POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about last night, Korra acted so weird and I kept on wondering why. Suddenly a thought popped into my mind, _'Korra is in love?!'_ No, that was simply impossible. She has never been in love, she was in a serious relationship with her job and nothing else. I think I am very special to be considered her friend and that might only be because I knew who she was. So, I continued to think of other reasons why Korra had acted so weird. I came out blank. Maybe my thought were also the reason why I slept terrible. I think I only slept for like 2 hours, and that is not much. I heard the door close and started getting out of bed, headed towards the living room and saw a small piece of paper with something scribbled on it.

Asami,

I am going out today.

Won't be back till late.

You go ahead and do something fun,

(with Bolin maybe *wink wink*)

See you tomorrow and have fun,

Korra

Typically Korra, leaving a note and not even writing -_with love, Korra- _I smiled. _'Thank you Korra for my day off'_

* * *

**BOLIN POV**

I wanted to do something with Asami today and headed to her apartment to see if she had time. As soon as I crossed the street I saw her getting out of the building and she started jogging, well it was more like serious running. I started chasing after her, trying to call out to her but she was fast. My mouth was dry as soon as I even tried to call her name. I could only breath, and even that was almost too painful for me. Then I noticed she was slowing down, finally. She entered a building and closed the door. I looked at the sign above the building –Kuei's Fitness Centre-. It seemed familiar to me somehow. I started walking in and saw her kicking a dummy. She had some mean kicks for real. I started staring at her, the way she moved during her practice. It was like she was dancing, no, like she was floating. Whatever, she just looked like heaven to me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walking to me.

"Hey Bolin!" I shook my head and turned my head towards the person.

"Hey Tahno"

"So, you're here again. Want to work out?"

"Again? I do not recall coming here"

"You serious bro. This is **the **fitness centre of the triads. And of course some other figures from 'the underworld'" he made quotation marks with this fingers while he said 'the underworld'.

I thought of Asami, surely she wasn't part of 'the underworld'.

"And, uhm. Do normal people come here as well?" I asked, trying not to sound too weird or curious.

"You mean normal people as in people who aren't criminals?"

"Uhm, yeah sure. Those people"

"Well, actually they don't. This place is known for their criminal clients so people try to avoid this place"

"Okay, I understand." I definitely had to talk to Asami.

I turned around and saw her sitting on a bench, taking a break. I started walking towards her, waving.

"Hey Asami"

"Hey Bolin"

* * *

**MAKO POV**

Still thinking about Korra I woke up. She was acting so strange. I had this meeting today with some of the triad members so I shook Korra out of my mind and headed outdoors. We were supposed to meet in this abandoned building. I strolled along the street and headed inside. I was the last one to arrive.

"Good day boss" Everyone said to me as they rose up from their chairs.

"Please sit down everyone" And they sat again.

It was time for me to get my men up to date about the plan I had.

"Well, men. As you might know we are low on members. The police arrested many of our members and now I would, we are on edge on being extinct" Everyone nodded, knowing that we were having a tough time.

"But do not worry. My brother came with a brilliant plan" Everyone was curious at that moment.

"Tell us boss" I started telling them about the tournament and we started discussing the arrangements that had to be made before we could hold the tournament.

"So, we will start telling people about the tournament and that they have to be at the abandoned pro-bending arena at 6 am coming Saturday" Everyone nodded once again and I decided that it was time to finish this meeting and start the plan.

When I came outside it was starting to get dark meaning I was in there for more 10 hours or something like that. I started walking towards a bar, I could use something to drink after today. Some people find it hard to believe but meetings were exhausting! I sat at the bar and ordered a whisky.

* * *

**KORRA POV**

It was him. What was he doing here? I mean it was the darker side of the city and he seemed like a normal, non-criminal guy. Then I remembered the other day. Bolin also had ties with the triads and he did mention his brother. Sokka probably also had some kind of connection with the triads or some other gang. But still, Sokka didn't seem like a criminal. I decided to stay and watch were he would go next. He probably just got lost and he wasn't gonna help me get information on the tournament but for some reason I didn't care. I just wanted to know where he was going. Not that I was some kind of stalker but seeing him getting in an abandoned building made me think that he was kind of odd. No, scratch that, he was just weird. I waited for what felt to me like an eternity until he finally got out of the building and started walking. I knew for sure now that he wasn't a normal guy and that he definitely was not lost at all in this part of the city. He knew where he was going, and he was going to a bar. I quickly slipped in a clothing store and got a cloak. I didn't have enough time to go home and find my own cloak so I decided to 'borrow' one. Once back on the street I put it on and headed inside the bar. Lots of heads turned towards me, his head not. _'Close call' _I took a table within range to hear him. And ordered a drink, nothing too strong, just a beer. Some jackass thought he could hit on me but I turned him down as nicely as possible. Okay, maybe not. I hit him on the nose and kicked him back to his (drunk) friends. I looked at Sokka and saw him getting his twelfth drink. I looked around the bar, the door opened and I saw that Tahno guy getting inside. He looked around the bar and then walked straight to Sokka.

"Hey bro"

"Hey" Sokka didn't seem happy.

"So, tell me. How's business?"

Sokka smiled and started telling how he had this important meeting today. It didn't seem so important to me.

"So you guys discussed the tournament?" Tahno asked.

I shook my head, did I hear that right?! Tournament? My ears were open right away and focused on only them.

"Yeah we did. Actually that was the only matter which we discussed"

"So? What's the plan?"

"We decided that only underworld people may enter, it will be held in the abandoned pro-bending arena this Saturday and it will be begin at 6 am" Sokka replied.

I did not need to hear anything else. I got up and headed home. Now I have all the information I need. Only three days to go and that is more than enough for me to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**_New Chapter. Sorry it took so long. No time with school and other things. Hope you like it. Lots of Makorra this chapter :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra._**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**GENERAL POV**

The next three days went by quickly. Asami and Korra trained their butts off. Asami trained with new tactics and discovered some new technics for punching and avoiding. Korra practiced with her water bending and tried to be faster and more precise. They actually had fun during training, on occasion they would spar and always end up the same way, Asami soaked and Korra out of breath and with some bruises.

* * *

- FRIDAY NIGHT -

**ASAMI POV**

I decided to stop training. Korra and I had been training almost non-stop for the past three days and I was exhausted. I could also see that Korra was getting tired so I said that we should stop. She agreed. I knew she wanted to continue but if she did then we wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow and tomorrow was the tournament so that wasn't really an option. We sat on the couch in silence. At first it was comfortable but Korra and I both aren't the silent types so we changed in nice clothes and went to a club. It was nice to clear our minds of the mission and the tournament. I called Bolin and said to him to meet us at the club. I wanted to spent some time with my boyfriend. The last time I saw him was three days ago, at the gym. He was acting strange when we talked but I didn't think too much of it, I still don't. Korra and I got into my satomobile and drove to the club. I saw Bolin and his brother standing there, waiting for us.

* * *

**BOLIN POV**

Asami and Korra arrived. They both looked nice. I hadn't seen Asami in three days, I was starting to actually miss her. Last time I saw her was at the gym, we talked and worked out together, it was nice I guess. I was still wondering why Asami was at that gym but I decided not to ask, ever. I don't want to come across as a curious person or something like that. She was the best girlfriend ever so I was not gonna screw it up because of such a tiny thing. She came to me and hugged me. I hugged back of course. I kissed her cheek and she took my arm, we walked inside leaving Korra and Mako behind. Asami wanted to dance and I, of course, wouldn't refuse such a beautiful girl. I don't know how long it took but finally I saw Korra and Mako coming inside.

* * *

**MAKO POV**

I saw Korra and Asami arriving and before I even blinked twice, Asami and Bolin left, leaving me and Korra behind. _'Thanks Bro'_ I thought with sarcastic tone. Normally I was quite good with the ladies if I may say so myself, but with Korra I just don't know what to say. She started to make casual conversation and I just went with it, only because I had no idea what I had to do else. I noticed she was looking at her feet most of the time and I caught myself on doing it as well. I looked up at her and for the first time since I met her I noticed how pretty she was. Her slim yet muscular body, her shiny brown hair and her gorgeous blue eyes, they reminded me of the blue ocean. She looked up at me and our eyes met, I swear there were fireworks. I don't know why I did it but I just did. I kissed her.

* * *

**KORRA POV**

It was so uncomfortable at first. Sokka had this way of making me speechless. When the chance at a normal conversation were lost I just started to look down. While I turned my head down I looked at him. He was very handsome. Especially his eyes, his amber eyes which made me think of fire and passion. At that moment I didn't care about what I saw a few days ago. I just thought about him, how handsome he was and that I actually kinda liked the guy already. I felt him staring at me and I looked up. When our eyes met I could only wonder if he was a good kisser. I didn't have to wonder for long because he kissed me. To my own surprise I kissed him back. It felt amazing. When we broke the kiss, I just wanted more. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. I just kept looking at him.

''Korra,'' I nodded. ''This might seem a bit too soon but I really like you and I think we're meant for each other.'' I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. I felt like I needed to say something as well so I broke the kiss.

''I think you're pretty amazing as well'' He smiled and I smiled back.

''Come on. Let's go inside'' He said and I agreed. We started walking inside the club towards Bolin and Asami.

* * *

**ASAMI POV**

I looked at Korra and Mako. _'Were they holding hands?'_ They actually looked perfect together, really cute. They waved at us and walked towards us. Now I could see them more clearly and they were indeed holding hands. The rest of the evening the four of us drank together and Bolin and I made out a couple of times. Time went by too quickly and at twelve Korra and I had to go home, otherwise our opponents would have an easy job tomorrow. Bolin and Sokka walked us to our car and I said goodbye to Sokka. Korra did the same with Bolin. As I turned towards Bolin to give him a goodbye kiss I quickly glanced at Korra and Sokka. They were making out! I had to talk to her about this. I gave Bolin a peck on the lips and then it was really time to go.

* * *

**KORRA POV**

"What the hell happened tonight?" I should have seen the question coming but Asami, being the drama queen she is, made a show. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to my room. She followed me of course. I wasn't off the hook for quite some time. "Sokka kissed me back at the club and I kissed him back, it's nothing Asami" I hoped she would let it go. She didn't. "It's nothing?! This is something alright. You and Sokka, you're cute together. We could double date" I pictured it in my head and started laughing. I don't even think Sokka and I are dating. We just kissed. I don't know how to call this, whatever this is. Asami let it go, finally. Tomorrow is the tournament, I am actually kind of nervous because I really can't mess this up.

* * *

**_Next chapter the tournament. Maybe some secrets will be revealed ;p_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**MAKO POV**

The big day. The tournament is finally here. And I really do not care. I just want to get this over with and see Korra again. I admit, I am in love. When she left yesterday evening I remembered that she did not know anything about the real me. I mean it's not like I was acting different around her it's just that she still thought my name is Sokka and she doesn't know about my bad history and actually also my bad present. I do not plan on telling her that I am a triad leader but I do want her to know my real name. I whistled my favourite song while I took a shower and headed towards the arena. Still one hour before it would start and people were already coming. There were a lot of people. Even I did not know what to expect but I definitely did not expect eighty people.

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

Korra and Asami were up early. They wanted to get some practise done before the tournament. Korra had been studying other bending movements and tried to combine earth bending, fire bending and even some air bending with her water bending. She had been learning about this Avatar stuff and figured that if this combination made the Avatar strong and powerful, then it might help her as well with her bending. She started to kick and water bending until she finally figured out this fire bending move, she kicked her foot high up and.. she fire bended?! Korra was shocked, how was this possible, she was not the Avatar? Or was she? Asami rushed towards her best friend. "Korra, you just fire bended!" Korra didn't respond, she just kept thinking about what happened several moments ago. She stood up and said it was nothing. Now was not the moment at all to discover about her being the Avatar, they had to focus on the tournament, on the mission, on Mako. However, sooner or later she had to tell someone, she was the Avatar, the people needed her.

* * *

**KORRA POV**

I am not the Avatar, I can't. The Avatar is all about the good things in this world. I am not good, I am a fucking criminal. I am a murderer, I am not a good person, let alone a good Avatar. The spirits must be pulling my leg. _'Focus Korra'_ I told myself. Now is not the time. I had made Asami promise not to tell anyone about this, my secret was safe, for now. We went to the arena. I stood in line to get my number. Looking around I saw my competition, this was going to be easy. There were about twenty people who looked like water benders. Nothing impressive, only one person who I actually saw as competition, he was big, and then you have picture someone 7 feet and a bit tall. He was slim but muscular, he was gonna be a tough one. I looked at the non-benders, also something like 20 people. Asami was gonna win this. I started thinking what I would do after the tournament, I mean Asami and I had made a plan but nothing in detail. Then it got me. _'I don't even know what Mako looks like'. _He had a fire nation name so I figured he was white, with black hair like most fire nation people had. But still, half the people at the tournament looked like that. I got in front of line and got my number '77'.

* * *

**ASAMI POV**

I was shocked. This day had nothing but surprises for me. First the discovery that Korra was the Avatar. Then at the tournament I discovered that had practically the tournament already, my opponents were dumbasses. And then in the middle of all contestants I saw, believe me or not, Bolin! That was actually the biggest shock of all. And it was not all, he was talking to his brother. _'What the hell were they doing here?'_ I looked at Korra, waiting for her to make eye contact with me. She finally did. I notched towards Bolin and his brother. She turned her head and I was surprised when she didn't look surprised, _'Wait, did that even make sense?'_ She shook her head and walked towards me. She explained to me that the info she got was from listening to their conversations in a bar. I was furious at that moment. _'Why didn't she tell me?'_ She said that she did not want to bother me with it, it was nothing important to her and she didn't want me to overreact and break it off with Bolin because he was so nice to me. I had to admit, I might have done that and then regret it later so I forgave her. I walked towards Bolin with Korra.

* * *

**BOLIN POV**

I saw two girls walking towards me and Mako. At first they were too far to recognize them but as soon as they walked a few steps I saw who they were. _'What the hell were they doing here?'_ Then I started to realize what they were doing here, I knew now what Asami was doing at the gym earlier this week. She was practicing, for this tournament. I never thought Asami would be a criminal. _'Wait Bo, let's not jump to conclusions'_ I told myself. She could be here just because she wanted to, because she knew some people who told her about this and that she wanted to try how far she could come. It might sound a bit weird but I just refuse to think Asami, sweet sweet Asami, is a criminal. I waved at her, not knowing how to respond. She kissed me on the cheek and told me that she didn't expect me to be her. _´I could say the same' _I decided not to tell her that, it might offend her in some way. I looked away at Mako and Korra, they looked as if they were just making casual conversation.

* * *

**MAKO POV**

I needed to tell her the truth, about everything. I mean she already knew I had something to do with criminals otherwise I wouldn't be here. I tried to tell her that my name is Mako but before I could even start my sentence Tahno was blowing up the speakers by yelling: "Let the tournament begin!" Everyone clapped, Korra looked happy. I was wondering if she was actually good at fighting. I figured she was. It would actually be nice if she got with the triads, we could see each other more often and I would not have to keep any secrets from her anymore. I smiled at her and she smiled back. The contestants were called to gather at a corner, Korra kissed me on the cheek and hurried to the water bending corner. _'A water bender huh?! Interesting'_ I walked towards a separate chamber in the arena which used to be a dressing room. I sat down and looked as the first contestants got on the platform which used to be used for pro-bending games. Now they were used for a real battle, no rules only bending. I hoped there wouldn't be any deaths but with these people you never know. I looked at my paper. Tahno said the numbers were '1' and '2'. It were two earth benders. Boulders were shot, and smoke arose. In the end number one won. "I am number one" he shouted. I hoped he would be disqualified quickly, I didn't like him. Next category were the water benders. Number '77' and '60'. I looked at benders and quickly took a binocular to look at the match very good. Korra was fighting. She moved graciously across the platform, avoiding everything her opponent threw at her. She jumped and quickly summoned a giant wave of water and washed her opponent away. She won. I was so proud.

* * *

**KORRA POV**

I won. I actually won. I could do this!

* * *

**BOLIN POV**

I looked at Mako and he looked radiant. He was so proud of Korra. I smiled. But it quickly faded as I saw who had to fight next, Asami. I almost turned away, not wanting to see her get hurt. She was too dear for me even though I had only known her for a few weeks. I toughened myself up and looked at the match which had already started by now. Asami was athletic no doubt about that. She spun around and got behind her opponent, she used chi-blocking and knocked the girl out. Asami won. It was the quickest round yet.

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

Many rounds followed and soon both Asami and Korra were in the finals of their category. Korra had to fight the tall, muscular, slim guy whom she thought was a worthy opponent. Asami had an easier job, it was against a girl who was the same age as Asami. Both girls looked a lot alike and the chance of winning was 50/50. Only one round, one winning and both girls would be winners, both girls could continue their mission.

* * *

_**Only one round to go! For the final you guys have to stick around :) I am mean, i know. I just wanted to start the new chapter with the finals so sorry guys!**_

_**They found out! Korra is the Avatar! I told you guys I didn't know if I would include her being the Avatar in this story but I figured this would be a good time to let her find out. Tension everywhere!**_

_**See you next chapter my lovely readers :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hope you will like this chapter! I certainly do, I think it is one of the best chapters of this story till now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. But I do own my OC's. You read it correct my lovely readers. There are OC's in this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**MAKO POV**

Korra and Asami were awesome. At first I thought they wouldn't make it to the finals but now I think they will win, they have to. It would make things so much easier. They would know the truth about me and Bolin and our relationships would become so much stronger. When the finals are over Korra will finally know the truth for I will be the one who will be announced as the big boss and congratulate the winners on their rightfully deserved spot at the triple triads. I just hope that Korra will stay with me when she knows who I am but I think she will, I mean like, she is also part of the underworld of Republic City so I think she won't have a problem with me being the leader, the big boss. But first, the finals.

* * *

**BOLIN POV**

Asami was in the final. I couldn't believe it. She was an awesome fighter, not something I expected. She seemed so girly and sweet but when she fights she is so badass. And hot! I couldn't keep my eyes of her during her matches. She defeated more than 10 guys and now she is so close to winning this tournament. It was time for her match to begin. She had to go against another girl, she was about Asami's age and looked kind of the same only then a water tribe version of Asami with brown hair and blue eyes. Both girls went to their corners and got ready for the match to begin. The bell rang. The water tribe girl sprinted towards Asami, ready to hit her with her fist. But Asami quickly ducked and the girl ran in to the ropes on the side of the platform. Asami stood still, waiting for the girl to come at her again. And that happened fast. After the girl ran into the ropes she turned around quickly to launch herself at Asami. Asami dodged her again and the girl started to become tired. She leaned on her knees with her hands and looked down, catching her breath. Not such a smart idea afterwards because Asami saw her chance and tackled the girl onto the ground and simply sat there on her, her hands holding the girl's wrists above her head. It seemed like the match was over but then Asami made a mistake, her grip loosened. She tried to recover quickly from this but the girl was already gone from underneath her. The water tribe girl ran to a corner and stayed there. The crowd started to cheer 'Qíng, Qíng, Qíng'. The girl started to get confident again. She threw punches towards at Asami with everything she had, so much passion and soul were in her fighting and that made her such a worthy opponent. But Asami, as smooth and quick she was, dodged every single punch Qíng threw at her. All but one. Qíng had made a surprise attack by using her other fist than her punching fist. It caught Asami off guard and sent her to the ground. Qíng quickly sat on Asami and held her hands just like Asami had done. Qíng was positive she had won but had forgotten about one thing, Asami was ten times stronger and had a better technique. It didn't take Asami long to get underneath Qíng. Asami started to threw punches at Qíng. Qíng dodged some of them but most of them were a direct hit. Qíng kept standing, knowing that if she touched the ground the match would be over. The water tribe girl started to walk backwards, losing her confidence just as quickly she had gained it again. The crowd had another favourite as they started shouting 'Asami, Asami, Asami'. Qíng started to trip over her own feet and Asami started to help her and let her trip over her left foot while she kept punching. Qíng fell backwards onto her back on the ground. Asami got on top of her and knowing she had lost, Qíng yelled the words that ended the match 'I yield! You have won!'. I was so happy, I ran out the room and ran to Asami. I hugged her and kissed her with all my power. She smiled a small smile at me. I leaned towards her ear and whisper that I was proud of her and that I would take her out to celebrate when this was over. Her smile grew and I picked her up and got her to a separate room. I stayed with her for the rest of the time holding her hand. A few minutes later she was all done and we quickly got back, seeing Korra already fighting on the platform against her opponent.

* * *

**MAKO POV**

This was the most exciting moment of my life. That was my girl fighting and she was awesome and badass and sexy and my heart felt like exploding watching her move the way she did. Her opponent was very good, also very formal. I had heard of him. His name was Zhànshì. He was a soldier who got fired because he got in a lot of fights and he always killed his opponents or he got them badly injured or disabled. I hoped this wouldn't turn out that way. Zhànshì was a very big soldier, he had broad shoulders and muscles that were as hard as metal. And then I do not mean the metal that you can bend, I mean the unbendable metal. Korra was having a hard time defeating him but she was at the winning hand. I was in between places, a part of me wanted to watch the fight to see her win but another part of me seemed to know that she was gonna get hurt at some point and did not want to look any longer. I was going to watch, I had to. Otherwise people were gonna think I was soft and I also needed to know when I had to stop the match or when to run to her to help her. I watched the match with a close eye. Korra was water bending a giant wave and Zhànshì was busy freezing her feet to the ground so her wouldn't get washed away, smart idea. Korra released the wave and I thought for a moment that the whole arena would get washed away. The water dripped down to the drain beneath the platform and Zhànshì quickly unfroze his feet. Korra seemed to have put a lot of her energy in that last attack and I was worried. The soldier got into a formal stance and decided to do the octopus move, he threw icicles at Korra, only to get evaded by her. He released the water and bended it into a giant whip and lashed it at her. She tried to avoid the whip and it looked like she did it but when Zhànshì had bended the water back into the drain I could finally see the damage. Korra was bleeding from her stomach, it wasn't a big wound but there was some blood. She had to finish this fight quickly because if she didn't treat the wound quickly she would lose too much blood. I saw her grab at her stomach and winced at the pain. I wanted to run towards her but I knew I couldn't. He didn't do anything the rules, not that there were a lot of rules. Korra toughened up and got into a stance. She bended water only Zhànshì couldn't see it, she bended the water behind his back and surprised him with a wave crashing onto him. He washed away and almost fell off the platform but unfortunately he recovered just before he would fall and got onto his feet. He summoned a great amount of water and made a giant sphere over the platform. He held the water there for a few moments and I saw Korra sighing, knowing that she had lost. He turned the water into icicles and lashed at Korra. I screamed at Korra that she had to win and because I did that everything else seemed like a blur. One moment Zhànshì sent icicles at Korra, next thing I know she is lying on the ground. She didn't move anymore.

* * *

_**Another Author's Note: Cliffhanger! You guys probably hate me right now, sorry guys!**_

_**I know I made up names but here are the meanings of the names;**_

_**Qíng is chinese for passion. I thought it was appropriate because she fought with so much passion and soul.**_

_**Zhànshi is chinese for soldier. He is a soldier after all :)**_

_**My next chapter will be updated in I think two weeks, sorry it will take so long but I have a lot of tests this week at school -.-**_

_**See you next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**KORRA POV**

I saw it coming. As soon as he got ready his attack I saw it. I knew I was gonna die so I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I closed my eyes and hoped at a quick painless death. And a few moments later I knew it, I had died. I opened my eyes and saw a whole new world. I wandered around the ground, I had no idea where I was. "Hello Korra" I looked around and saw a man standing a few feet from me. He was blue, weird. "Uh, hi." The man came closer and I recognized him, he was the man from the large statue at Aang's Memorial Island, and that meant that the man was Avatar Aang himself. I bowed him as deeply as I could. "No need to do that Korra. You are me after all" "What do you mean? And by the way that sounded very weird." He smiled at me and explained that I was indeed the Avatar and that he was a past life of me. "So, just to make sure I understand. You are me and I am you. We are both the Avatar only I was born after you died." "Correct. Do you have any questions left before you return?" "No not really… Wait, what do you mean by return? I am dead!" "Yes, you indeed died. But we want to give you a fair opportunity to become a full realized Avatar just like the rest of us." "So what you're basically saying is you're not done with me yet and you want to send me back to that crappy place to become some kind of hero." Aang held out his hand and I took it. "You're smart Korra. You understand exactly what we mean. I wish you all the best and I will see you soon. Be careful and things might not be as they seem to be." He vanished. Gone. Forever? I did not know and I had no time to think about what just happened because I was back in the ring. Zhànshì was standing a few feet from me with his back towards me and I saw my change. I had to win this thing. And so I did. I made the biggest wave I had ever made and directed every single drop towards him. He flew out of the ring and I had won. I finally had my spot in the triad.

**MAKO POV**

Somebody please explain this to me?! One moment I thought the girl I loved had died. Wait, what? Loved? But that's not the point right now. The point is that Korra resurrected from the dead. She fucking died and now she was alive again! How was that even possible?! I had so many questions right now, too many in fact. And I actually did not give a single damn thing about all of these questions. She was alive, she had won, she was gonna be fine. And that meant that I was gonna be fine as well. At least if she can forgive me for lying to her. One way to find out right?! I walked out the room and headed towards the stage. The winners were already lined up, staring straight forward. The fire bender was a boy barely sixteen. But his fire power was not to mess with and if he kept practising he might become one of the elite fire benders who were just below me in rank. The earth bender reminded me of Bolin, he was just as bulky yet he had a sweet gleam in his eyes. I would guess him around my age. And there were Asami and Korra, no need to explain why they had won or how they looked like. They were fierce and there was no doubt that they were the best in their category. I saw Tahno walking on stage, he grabbed a microphone and started announcing me. "Before the big man himself will join me on the stage there is something you all should know. He is mighty, powerful, passionate, a fire bender who you should not mess with. He was the apprentice of Lightning Bolt Zolt and the leader of the Triple Triads. I present you Mako" His speech made me smile and I started walking the stairs towards the stage. I was welcomed with a big applause and I waved and thanked them. Tahno handed me the microphone and I looked at the winners. They looked at me with awe, except Korra and Asami. They had shocked faces and Korra looked like she was about to cry. "Winners, congratulations. You will all be rewarded with a place amongst my men in the triad and I will all see you in two days" I gave the microphone back to Tahno and walked towards the winners. I explained that they will get a map leading to the triad headquarters from Tahno and that I expect them to be there on Monday. I noticed Korra avoided my gaze. Tahno joined us and as soon as Korra got her map she ran away, Asami ran after her. I was gonna follow her as well but Bolin grabbed my shoulder and said that she probably needed some time alone. I could understand that, so I let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: I knew last chapter was short but i hope i make it up with this chapter. lots of makorra feels! Happy easter everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**KORRA POV**

I cried. For the first time. I had never cried about anything or anyone. Until now. First the whole Avatar thing, me dying and then when I thought things would become better, Sokka revealed to be Mako. Mako, the one I like and might even be in love with, the one I had to kill. How could he do this to me? How could he make me feel so good and now so bad? He was one of the few people I had let into my heart and he broke, and that is put softly. He broke it, pulverized it, ran over it, threw it away and then broke it again. I am so angry with him right now. I feel like I want to kill him, what I have to do later. And at the same time I want to abort the mission, kiss him breathless and then run away with him and start over again. I suddenly remembered what Aang had told me. '_things might not be as they seem to be.' _He had tried to warn me and I was so stupid not to think about what he said. Could I have avoided this dilemma? I probably could but it was too late. I ran home and locked myself in my room. I heard Asami entering the apartment but I did not feel like talking to her.

THREE DAYS LATER

**MAKO POV**

Korra hadn't come yesterday. I had briefed the other three about what their tasks were gonna be. All they was nod, except Asami. She actually wanted to know everything there was to know. We talked for a long time before I finally had the courage to ask about Korra. Asami had told me that Korra had not come out of her room. Asami also told me that every time she listened she could hear her crying and when she asked if Korra wanted to talk she was sent away. The conversation made me feel like there was something else that made Korra upset and not only me lying to her. Korra just didn't seem to me like the person who could cry for days all because of a lie. Asami gave me their address and asked me to come today and that is why I am here now, in front of their apartment. I had to talk to Korra. I knocked at the door. No one answered. Asami had gone out with Bolin and I hoped that Korra would open the door, only problem is that she didn't. It was time for my criminal talents. I started picking the lock and it did not take me that long to get the door open. Their apartment was nice, it was certainly nicer than mine. I walked around till I saw a door locked, I figured it must be Korra's room. Knowing that she wouldn't let me in if I asked I decided to enter without asking. I was desperate to talk to her.

**KORRA POV**

I had already heard the door open and I thought it was Asami coming home. I definitely did not expect Mako to be here. He entered my room and I saw him in the corner of my eye. I simply ignored him and pretended to be asleep, it could work because I was already under the covers in bed. I should have known that Mako would not buy it for he just removed the covers, picked me up and carried me towards the living room. He sat me on the couch and I remained there, quietly. I had no interest in listening to his apologizing. For a moment I thought of killing him right then and there but something stopped me. I did not know what, maybe it was Aang or another previous Avatar. Or maybe love? No, impossible. I have no feeling for Mako anymore, he is dead to me and in a few weeks he will also be dead for the rest of the world.

**MAKO POV**

I should have thought this through. I had her here and now it was my time to explain things and apologize only I did not know how. I had messed up by lying to her, she had to find out when I made myself public and not by me telling her myself. I felt bad for doing that but I simply did not find the right time to tell. I kneeled in front of her and hold her hands. I was gonna beg her to forgive me and I hoped she would take me back, it might sound strange but for someone I had only known for such a short time I had the feeling that she was the one and I was not gonna let her go. "Korra, I am so sorry for what I have done. I should have told you who I was but I was afraid. People do not like me that much, you understand that right? I had to use a fake name, also to protect you. I have a lot of enemies you know and they might hurt you. You have to understand, I would not be able to live if you did not forgive so please do. Please, please, please? I am begging you here on my knees. I do not want to lose you. You're too precious to me. I feel so alive and loved when I am with you. Don't you feel that too? Korra, please give me a second chance. Please?" This was it, this was the moment that would decide if I could continue a happy life or if I would live further regretting that I ever joined the triads.

**KORRA POV**

I listened to him while he poured out his soul. He did not say it literally but I could hear throughout his whole speech. He loved me. And I thought I loved him too. So I did not know exactly why but I forgave him the minute he took my hands. I knew it was the wrong decision and that I would feel pain later on but at this moment I just wanted to be with him and feel happy. He was looking at ground, hoping for me to forgive him. I reached out and raised his head, his eyes met mine and at that moment I felt complete. I lowered myself on the ground in front of him. My eyes full with forgiveness, he saw and we both leaned in for a kiss. It was magical and I hoped that it would last forever. But also knowing that it wouldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**_This is a short chapter. Sorry guys! Maybe I might update today again. Or maybe not._**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

**MAKO POV**

Everything was great. Korra and I were great. We often spend time together. Sometimes these times were spent talking or kissing and sometimes we would just have entire conversations without saying a single word. We were great. I was in love. Korra sometimes surprised me with a visit, she would send the men away who were in my office and then she would walk over to me and kiss me and then she would sometimes walk away without saying a word, leaving me breathless. I loved those visits. Every time she left me alone, she left me wanting more. I would want her to come back to me and kiss me one more time just because I love her. It was perfect, almost too perfect. But I didn't care, I was finally happy. I was finally loved by someone else than my little brother.

**KORRA POV**

I knew I would get in trouble. I knew letting him into my heart again would leave me broken and in pain. These past days were amazing, I felt loved. And I wanted him to know that I loved him too before I .. did IT. Before I were to kill him. Well, if I still can kill him. I love him, I know that now. But I also know that if I don't kill him, I would be haunted by the council for the rest of my life. I feel so conflicted right now. I don't want to kill him but I must. But it just doesn't feel right.

**BOLIN POV**

I always wondered why the night was dark and the day was light. The easy way to explain it is because of the sun and the moon, taking turns every few hours. But I believe there is some kind of purpose for the dark and the light. The light is to live, to be happy and without worries. The dark on the opposite is for death, for plots and treason, worries and sorrow. That's how I feel about the dark and it is also why I sleep during the night. My brother is the complete opposite of me, he works in the dark yet he is happy when he walks through the night, threatening people and slaying his enemies. I know he is a good person deep down, he must be for he has many people who love him. But seeing him doing his job is killing me from the inside. Sometimes I just want to leave this city, with Mako, and never come back here again. I want to start over. But now, I don't want to anymore. I do want to start over but not with just Mako, I want to start over with him, Korra and Asami. The four of us could live an honest life instead of living in the dark. I should talk to Asami about this.

**KORRA POV**

"Asami, can you help me for a moment?" Asami came within a second and saw me leaning over a desk, papers scattered around me, both on the floor and the desk. She asked me what the problem was. She shouldn't have done that, as I opened my mouth tears came rolling over my cheeks. I started explaining my troubles. "I love him." Asami just nodded in understanding, urging me to continue. "I cannot kill him. But I must. Asami, what should I do?" She shrugged her shoulders, walked over to me and held me in her arms. "I don't know, Korra. I don't know"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**TAHNO POV**

I can't believe what I have figured out. That bitch! How could she?! I have to tell Mako this but how can I?! How can I tell him that his girlfriend is an assassin, hired by the council to kill him?! But, what must be done has to be done. I have to warn him, or Korra will be the death of him.

_Flashback_

I was doing my job, not my criminal job but my undercover job. Mako had sent someone to check on the council, I was that someone. Not that I minded, I actually kind of like this job, Mako had sent me because he trusted me and I have to admit it is quite an honour if the big boss trusts you. But back to the council building. I was doing my job, I had to attend the meeting and write everything down that was of importance for councilman Tarrlok for whom I work. A perfect job for someone who had to gather information. At first it was a boring meeting, Bei Fong telling the council about the latest criminal activities etc.

"I heard something about a rally that has happened recently. It seems the Triple Triads had organized it to gather new members for their group of criminals." I couldn't help but smile a bit while I wrote everything down. That's when I heard it.

"It doesn't matter. The Triple Triads will fall apart soon enough." My boss, councilman Tarrlok said. Bei Fong's face changed to an even more serious and almost angry expression (if that is even possible).

"Councilmembers, I still do not think this is the right way to fight crime. It is not legal and that way also not right." Bei Fong said with a stern tone. I was curious, I had to know what it was that they were planning. I decided to ask, because I didn't think I would find out otherwise. As soon as I asked what it was that they were planning, the council plus Bei Fong looked at me, then at each other and nodded.

"You must promise us that the information we are about to give you is not meant to leave this room and if we find out you spoke to anyone about this there will be severe consequences." I nodded and swore, with my fingers crossed behind me, not to tell anyone.

"Very well," Tenzin began. "We have hired to most wanted, but also the best assassin in the world to kill the leader of the Triple Triads, Mako. We believe that with him gone, there will be chaos in the Triads and the rest of the underworld, which will lead to the separation of the Triads. This will help reach our intentional goal which is clearing this city of its rotten underbelly." I knew Tenzin has explained why they wanted to kill my friend but after _"We have hired to most wanted, but also the best assassin in the world to kill the leader of the Triple Triads, Mako..."_ I could nothing but think of how I had to get out of this room and tell Mako before it is too late.

"And, Tahno, what do you think of our plan?" Tarrlok looked at me with a big smile. I swear this was all his doing, his plan and all he had to do was the other members and chief to agree with this horrible plan, the son of a bitch.

"I think I must agree with the Chief of Police. This just doesn't seem right to me. Can't there be another way? You know, without the whole murder part" I hoped the council would want to reconsider this mad plan and let my friend live. I wasn't gonna stand for this. If they wanted Mako, they had to go through me. Councilman Tenzin casted his face down to the ground, saying he was sorry but also saying that the council just did not seem to have another choice. I promised once more that won't tell anyone but that I needed some time for myself and would like to leave and return home early. The council understood and let me. I had no idea how fast I ran but it was sure the fasted I had ever ran.

I ran to a bar. I needed alcohol. A lot of alcohol. I sat down and ordered the strongest drink they had. The barman later returned with a fire whiskey. I gulped it down and could feel it burn, this stuff was certainly strong. I ordered a few more, wanting to forget what I had heard at the meeting.

A FEW HOURS AND 12 FIRE WHISKEYS LATER

I wasn't drunk. I tried but I just couldn't get drunk. Just my luck, never want to get drunk but when I do then it doesn't matter how much I drink it just won't work. I was just about to walk out of the bar when I saw them walking in. It were Asami and Korra walking in, too busy talking to notice me. They said next to me and without actually wanting it, I started to listen to their conversation. Some things I couldn't hear but I heard enough to fill in the blanks.

"… Asami, thanks for bringing me here. I seriously needed a drink" Asami smiled at Korra, saying that she would take the bill. Korra ordered a fire whiskey as well, something was troubling her otherwise you would not order a drink that burns so much.

"So," Asami started "Want to talk about it while we wait for a drink?" Korra shook her head.

"Okay. Then you will only listen while I talk." Asami started talking to her that Korra did not have to be so sad and conflicted, that she had to make a choice and to follow her heart. All that girly crap caused me to lose my attention to their conversation. I started to focus on my empty glass and signalled the bartender to get me another fire whiskey. I still listened half to their conversation and saw Korra smiling a bit. Asami was apparently good at making her feel better. The girls started to laugh and their conversation started to take a turn towards a more happy subject.

"You're right, girl. I do not have to be so sad. I just have to get this over with. The day after tomorrow. That's the perfect time."

"Good girl. Now who's the best friend in the world?!"

"You are, Asami."

"And who has the best ideas and advice?"

"You again."

"And," Asami leaned towards Korra and started whispering something that was only meant for Korra's ears but I also leaned towards Korra and heard what she said. "Who is gonna help the greatest assassin to bring that boy down?" Korra started to laugh.

"And that is you again, Asami." My mouth fell wide open. Korra?! Korra was the assassin. Korra, the sweet yet strong and beautiful girl whom, I thought, was deeply in love with Mako.

_Flashback ended_

And now I'm here. In front of Mako's office. Even though it is 3 am, Mako is still busy at the office. I believe that the only time he is not is from 5 till 6 am. He is always working, always taking care of us. You could compare the Triads to a huge family and Mako was the father. We were his children and he was always there when we needed him. Lightning Bolt Zolt never cared much for us, but Mako was different. When we are arrested by the police force, Mako always sends a few people to help us escape and sometimes he even comes himself. I knocked on his door.

"Come in" I did as he said and opened the door, preparing myself for his anger that was certain to come when I would tell him that his girlfriend was nothing more than an ordinary assassin playing her role perfectly and wanting to kill him the day after tomorrow. He raised his head from his paperwork and looked at me with a smile. If only he knew what kind of terrible news I was about to tell him. I sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Tahno, what can I do for you?" I started fumbling with my fingers, forming sentences in my head but not one of them were gonna bring the news in a subtle way.

"Mako, you know I would never lie to you, right?" Mako nodded. "And you also know that I would never want you to get harmed in one way or another, right?" He nodded again. I didn't know how to tell him, I was backing out. I didn't have the heart to tell him. "She is going to kill you" I mumbled. He didn't hear so he asked me what I said. "She is going to kill you" I said a little more clear. "Who?" I took a deep breath preparing for what was about to come. "Korra" He heard me. He didn't need to ask me to say it again because he heard it, he heard her name. He screamed a scream that wanted me to tear my ears from my head. After he had finally calmed down he took a deep breath and looked me straight in my eyes, seeing in my eyes the truth. The truth that I had just spoken.

**MAKO POV**

I didn't know what I heard. Korra, my Korra, was playing a game with me all along. When Tahno said to me that she was going to kill me, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to torture him and let him die a slow and painful death. But I looked in his eyes and saw that he spoke the truth. She really was going to kill me. There was only one question left to ask.

"When?" I casted my head down, not wanting to hear it. "Tomorrow" I nodded that I heard him. He got up and left. I cried. It was for the first time in years that I had cried. Over a stupid girl. No, she was not. She was my biggest love. My hands travelled to the left pocket of my black jacket. They grabbed something and put it on my desk. For an hour I simply stared at it. Then I opened the little black velvet box and admired the beautiful ring in it. A silver ring with little diamonds in it and a big diamond in the middle. There was something engraved _'Life is short' _It was my reason for asking her to marry me. Life is short and I did not want to spent another minute of it without her. Kind of ironic when I think about it. I was gonna ask her to marry me the day after tomorrow because she was the person I wanted to be by my side when I died. My idea was when we were happily married, old and grey and we had lived our life to the fullest. I was not expected that she was indeed the person by my side when I died because she was the one who would kill me, the day after tomorrow.

* * *

_Hope you all liked this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it :)_

_Next chapter: The day after tomorrow. Stay with me because there are just a few more chapter left._


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait. I really am sorry but I guess you can say I have a huge writers block. There are just a few chapters left for this story and I want them to be good. So sorry this one is a bit short but I will make up for it I hope.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW

**KORRA POV**

Today was the day. Today WOULD be the day. The day I will tell Mako everything. And I really mean _everything_. And after I've told him. He would die. That is the plan. That is my plan and I am planning to make it happen so. I hope I can do it, I hope I can kill him. Just a clean kill, now suffering nor pain. Just a stab in the back. I know a stab in the back is for cowards but I cannot kill him while he will be watching me with those eyes. Those eyes captivate me, and I don't know how he does it. But enough about those eyes. Or him. I have to get ready.

**MAKO POV**

'That bitch!' I wouldn't say it out loud but I could kill her right now. She, who played with my feelings. Making me fall in love with her, giving my heart to her, for her to break it the moment it was hers. I could kill her right now. And I wouldn't regret it… I think.

**GENERAL POV**

Korra took her knives from a box, hidden beneath her bed. And Mako, Mako took the ring. THE ring. The ring he was going to use to propose to her, but now, now he took it to confront her. He was ready for her. She was too.

**KORRA POV**

I sighed. I cannot do it. I realized this when I was taking the knives from the box. I thought about what I was going to do and I realized that I couldn't do it. I like him too much for that. I don't know what I am going to do. I still want to do it, I mean the telling him who I really am, not the killing part. I just hope that he will be able to forgive me for what I was gonna do. Key word 'was'. Mako is just to amazing. My employers won't be happy but they just have to deal with it. I made my choice and I choose Mako.

**MAKO POV**

I cried. There was just an hour left before I would see Korra and I couldn't control the tears I was holding back any longer. But I had to be strong because I have the feeling that if I don't want to be dead then I would have to… kill her. I quickly dried my eyes with my scarf and placed it back around my neck. It was time.

* * *

So, again. Sorry for this chapter being so short. Hope I will be able to update again.


End file.
